ShadowWolf
by Defective Cat57
Summary: Kitty needs some serious help. She's lost control of her powers, and they evolved into something very powerful. Kitty's single. Jean and Scott as usual. (Meh...It's my first time ever being here. Please read and review. Will change rating if needed.
1. Breakfast and Lunch

"Alright, bye!" Kitty ran out of the Institute with her piece of toast in her mouth. She phased through the bar gates and ran to school because she was late, again.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock didn't go off again!" Kitty yelled to herself.  
  
"It did too...you just slept through it this time." Jean said as Scott's car sidled up to Kitty.  
  
"Oh..." Kitty blushed.  
  
"It's alright. Need a ride?"  
  
"Sure!" Kitty hopped over the side of the convertible into the backseat.  
  
The three sped away to Bayville High.  
  
Kitty stared out the window in her chemistry class. God, this is boring. I hate this class. Her yawn broke her thoughts. I'm so tired. Maybe I'll just rest my eyes on the desk for a little while. She folded her arms across her desk and put her head down on them. Instantly she fell asleep.  
  
"PRYDE! WAKE UP!" The teacher rapped on the chalkboard.  
  
Kitty shot up instantly. The class instantly started giggling. Kitty flushed and realized she had even drooled on her sleeve.  
  
"If naptime is over...Let's con-" The dismissal bell interrupted him. The class stampeded out the door. "Pryde!" He caught her lastly out the door.  
  
"Yes sir?" She sheepishly said.  
  
"I want a report on my lecture due tomorrow."  
  
Kitty sighed again. "Yes sir...sorry sir."  
  
Kitty sat by Jean, Scott, Rogue and Kurt at their lunch table. She was still red in the face from the earlier incident.  
  
"Vhat's vrong Kitiph?" Kurt asked through a hamburger.  
  
"I fell asleep again in class..." She muttered.  
  
"Again? Kitty, what time do you go to bed?" Jean asked.  
  
"I went to bed at nine. I didn't even get all my homework done."  
  
"Don't forget you slept through your alarm too. Are you feeling okay Kitty?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Kitty said. Her stomach loudly growled. "And hungry." She snatched some of Kurt's fries and ran off to her next class when the bell rang. 


	2. Strange Dreams and Happenings

Kitty stuck her head in the refrigerator. Her stomach growled again.  
  
"Somebody's hungry." Hank's voice said from behind her. She jumped.  
  
"Oh, you snuck up on me." She said blushing again for at least the fifth time.  
  
"Jean said you've been behaving strangely Kitty. You know you can always tell me when something is wrong." Xavier also snuck in.  
  
"I'm fine really. I have homework."  
  
That didn't last long. In between many snack breaks and troubled concentrating Kitty was asleep on her bed with her books strewn about. The nightmares ensued.  
  
It was like the beginning. She was flying around the night skyline of the city. And she fell. She crashed abruptly on the floor, taking several books and blankets with her.  
  
"Ow...that was weird. It was like at first. Before I came to the Institute. I'm sure it was the same dream. But I came here months ago." Kitty glanced at the clock. "Great, 4:30. Might as well do my homework." She started again.  
  
The alarm clock buzzed loudly in her ear. She shot up.  
  
"GAH!!! I fell asleep again!" Kitty said. She crashed into her door. "Ow. Huh? How's come I didn't go through? Oh, never mind I need to get ready." She opened the door and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Are you ready for the dance Kitty?" Her friend Alexis whispered in chemistry class.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Kitty whispered back.  
  
"How'd chemistry go today Kitty?" Scott asked waiting for Jean at lunch.  
  
"Better. I'm sure he's still mad at me, and my report sucked. But now I have Friday evening free for the dance." She grinned.  
  
"Who are you going with? Kurt? Or Lance?" Jean asked joining them.  
  
"Neither. Kurt already asked Amanda and well, Lance is...Lance. I'm just meeting Alexis and other friends there." Kitty responded through mouthfuls of food.  
  
She failed to see the shock in her friends' faces as she was eating.  
  
"Anyways... What are you doing Rogue?" Jean said turning to her.  
  
"I'm meeting friends too. I've got a ride." She said, not tearing herself from her book.  
  
"Yeah...If I could just get a ride from someone." Kitty said.  
  
"You know you're always welcome to ride with us." Jean said.  
  
"Yeah...I know." Kitty turned and brooded. She hated considering herself the only one not coupled with somebody. She still had an odd thing for Lance, but she refused to see him.  
  
The bell rang and everybody scattered.  
  
Kitty's Literature classroom was so hot. She was panting and sweating. Everybody seemed perfectly fine. She shed the pink long-sleeved shirt to cool herself.  
  
"Miss Pryde are you alright?" The teacher inquired.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." She tied it around her waist and slouched in her white T- shirt.  
  
Kitty ran home to the institute. She stood in front of the air conditioner.  
  
Rogue walked by, "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Aren't you hot? I'm burning up!" She panted. Kitty grabbed the glass of water from last night by her bed..  
  
"Are you sick or something? You shouldn't go to the dance if you're sick."  
  
"No! I want to go to the dance. I'm not sick. Just really hot." Kitty said. 


	3. The Night of the Dance

Evening came and they dressed for the dance. Kitty wore black jeans and another white long-sleeved shirt over it. She dressed lightly with the dance being semi-formal.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jean asked Kitty with her arm around Scott.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Kitty said.  
  
"You sure you can go. Rogue said you weren't feeling well earlier." Jean said, concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine now. Let's go!"  
  
They all hopped into Scott's newly polished sports car and sped off. Kitty met Alexis by the punch and snack table.  
  
The dance was getting into its full swing. Kitty even danced with Lance and Kurt. Alexis was asked to go out by a boy that she had been crushing on for a very long time. Kitty was happy for her but saddened too. A pang hit her stomach hard. Kitty hissed through her teeth and regained balance with the table. Jean saw her and came over.  
  
"Kitty, what's wrong?" Jean asked getting a hold of her.  
  
"Stomach. Bathroom." Kitty said.  
  
Jean escorted her discreetly to the bathroom door. "Want me to come in there with you?"  
  
Kitty shook her head no and dashed in. Thankfully, nobody was in there. She ran into the nearest stall and hurled. I guess I shouldn't have eaten such a huge lunch. She walked out of the stall. She went to rinse her mouth out. She paused to look in the mirror. What's this? I have fangs! GAH!!! She looked down at her hands. Her fingernails turned black and curved.  
  
"What's going on?" Kitty mumbled. Her growing canines hindering her speech.  
  
"Kitty are you alright?" Jean said pushing the door open slightly.  
  
Kitty leapt the door and pushed Jean away. She locked the door. She saw pale-golden fur growing from her hands and up her arms. The pain returned to her stomach. She fell to her hands and knees. Kitty turned and looked at the mirror from the floor. Her ears were elongated and her jaws were reforming and lengthening. Her arms and leg muscles grew and bulged. Kitty's back popped and lengthened. She got her red shirt off on the floor before it could be torn to shreds. Her feet tore through her shoes. They were clawed and lengthened like a wolf's. Her knees bent and her claves bulged and tore her pants up to the knee. She hunched her shoulders and snarled. Her shirt looked more like a tank top. Her back popped again and a bushy tail burst from the seat of her pants. Kitty's dark brown hair was still in a ponytail but it grew from her neck down and stopped in between her shoulders. Her hands and feet grew pads on the bottom. She clenched her vice-like jaws and hissed. Her ears grew longer and pointed. A dark brown, like her hair, color tipped her ears. Kitty salivated and snarled as she opened her eyes. The whites were yellow, but her irises remained the same color. She roared and raised her dark brown hackles.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! What's going on in there?" Jean pounded on the door.  
  
Rogue ran up to her. "Jean, what's happening?"  
  
"There's something seriously wrong with Kitty. Something is happening to her in there!" Jean said. 


	4. Goodnight Wolf

The metal bathroom door broke off its hinges when Kitty hit it with her huge body. She roared on all fours. Students screamed and ran. Kurt teleported Amanda away from the scene. Kitty cornered one girl and paced back and forth growling and drooling. A red blast hit her. Kitty went into the wooden stands collapsed against the wall. She got up and growled at Scott Summers. He had his hand on his sunglasses ready to remove them.  
  
"Scott! No! That's Kitty!" Jean yelled across the gym floor. He turned to look at her and Kitty leapt at him pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Kitty! No! It's us! Scott, Rogue and Jean!" Jean yelled. Kitty roared back at them. Scott blasted her chest. Kitty stood up on her hind legs and howled in pain. Scott scuttled out from under her. Jean went to him. Kitty loomed over the couple.  
  
Blinding white lights burst from all of the windows. Kitty roared and shielded her eyes.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Storm said levitating down to them.  
  
"Yeah, but that monster is Kitty!" Jean said. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Elf-boy said there was a monster here." Wolverine looked at the wolf. "Big wolf for a small girl. Are you sure that's her?"  
  
"It is her." Rogue said.  
  
Kitty roared again at the lights. She ran on all fours out the exit doors.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Wolverine chased her and landed on her back.  
  
Kitty started bucking wildly. She tried to snap at him.  
  
"You've been a bad girl." He tsked at her.  
  
"I've got her Logan." Hank McCoy said from the ship. Two small barrels wheeled around and aimed at Kitty.  
  
She got a hold of Logan and threw him off. The barrels fired two darts at her. One hit her shoulder and one hit her back. Kitty roared in pain again. She pulled the one out of her back, but she couldn't reach the one in her shoulder. She dropped on her hands and knees again. Her tail drooped and she began panting.  
  
"Easy girl..."Jean said approaching her.  
  
Kitty snarled again and dropped. 


	5. Explanations

At the mansion, "Will she be alright Mr. McCoy" Jean asked nervously.  
  
"I think so. It's very bizarre that our little Kitty turned into this beast." He said measuring chemicals. "What happened exactly at the dance?"  
  
"She was just fine. Then I saw her suddenly hunch over. I went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She needed to get to the bathroom and I walked her over there. She didn't want me to come in with her. I waited outside and I thought I heard her yell at something. I pushed the door open so I could see what was happening and she pushed me back and locked the door. Later, she, this, pounced out roaring and growling."  
  
"Hmm..." He said. She looked at other scans of her from the machine.  
  
"How is she doing Hank?" The Professor asked as he wheeled in.  
  
"Fine as far as I know. She's still under from the tranquilizers. Those two combined were enough to knock out Sabretooth. They shouldn't last too much longer by the way."  
  
"It's odd that her powers mutated into this form." The Professor said.  
  
"What do you mean Professor?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well, Jean I sensed for a while that Kitty's powers were fading almost. She crashed into both her bedroom door and the gates trying to phase through them. I didn't realize that her X-gene was mutating. I thought it was simply correcting itself, making her human. Little would I know that they manifested again into a beast."  
  
"Will she change back?" Jean asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hank responded.  
  
Jean looked at the animal lying on the metal table. Kitty was so big that her arms and legs hung over the side and her tail dangled over the side. Her tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth and hooked to a machine to read her pulse. Jean watched the chest rise and fall of the sleeping animal. It frightened her that Kitty could change into this rabid beast. Could she ever really control it? Jean thought. She thought of the rampage at the dance, and the animalistic glare Kitty gave her before collapsing under the tranquilizers. Jean shuddered.  
  
"We should let her sleep in peace. I'll send someone to keep watch on her." Xavier said wheeling towards the elevator.  
  
"I'll stay here." Rogue said. "I need to stay up and study."  
  
"Alright, you know how to contact us if something goes wrong." Professor said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Rogue replied.  
  
"Jean, are you coming?" Professor said turning to her.  
  
She snapped back from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah." She left Kitty. 


	6. Bad Chemistry

"ACK!" Kitty yelled when the cold metal touched her bare skin. She jumped and woke up the slumbering Rogue. She stuck out her tongue and took the measuring devices off.  
  
"What's up?" Rogue tiredly said.  
  
"What am I doing down here? What time is it?" Kitty said running around.  
  
"7:30" Rogue said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"GAH!! I need to get to school! I have an important chemistry experiment!"  
  
"Kitty! Wait!" Rogue said, too late. Kitty was riding the elevator up to her room. She crashed into her door again. "Why can't I do that?!" She ran inside and changed clothing and ran back out before anyone could stop her.  
  
In her chemistry room, Kitty was once again unwell. My hands hurt again. I should have grabbed something for breakfast. She began sweating again. Kitty felt the pang in her stomach again. She didn't bother asking permission she just straight out of the room throwing the safety goggles on the floor.  
  
Rogue was in the hallway when Kitty rushed past her and around the corner and into the nearest bathroom. The chemistry teacher had stuck her head out the door. Recognizing that Rogue and Kitty lived in the same home, she asked, "Is Kitty alright?"  
  
"She hasn't been feeling well. She wanted to come today. She mentioned something about an important experiment in chemistry."  
  
"Yes, it was today. You, tell her she could make it up later."  
  
"I will." Rogue said. She rounded the corner to the bathroom. 


	7. Control

Kitty fell on the floor. Her lip curled in a snarl. Her fangs and ears were lengthening. Her black claws were growing and her muzzle grew. Kitty grew back to into her large bulky state. She roared again.  
  
"Oh, God, not again, I have to get help." Rogue was listening through the door. She turned and ran towards Jean's class.  
  
Jean skidded in front of the door and motioned for Jean to come out. Jean got an excuse and they ran back to the bathroom.  
  
Kitty stood on her four legs and growled again. She was poised to attack when Rogue and Jean came running in.  
  
"Kitty! Rogue, go get Kurt he can teleport us out of here!" Jean said.  
  
"I think I can drain her if I can get a hold of her." Rogue said getting ready to take off her gloves.  
  
"No Rogue. We don't know what that will do to you. The least thing we need is two growling beasts."  
  
"I'm sure I could control it." Rogue protested.  
  
"Rogue, Kitty can't control herself. Now go get Kurt." Jean ordered. Rogue glared at Jean and then Kitty. She dashed out the door. "Kitty, I hope you can hear me." Jean brought her fingers to her head and tried to make a link with the animal.  
  
Kitty! Kitty! Where are you?!  
  
Jean? Jean is that you? Jean help! I can't fight it! I can't control! I'm scared!  
  
Kitty! It's alright! I'm here. Relax. I'm trying to help!  
  
I can't relax! I'm scared! Help me! What's wrong with me! I don't want to hurt you!  
  
The beast roared and grabbed its head from the invasion. Kitty backhanded Jean and sent her into the mirror causing it to spider-web. Jean was knocked unconscious with the hit. Rogue ran in dragging Kurt by the arm.  
  
"Grab hold of me!" Rogue said uncovering her hand.  
  
They held together for a few seconds. Kurt slightly phased dodged out of Kitty's fanged mouth.  
  
"You grab Kat, I'll get Jean. Let's go!" Rogue said running behind Kitty and grabbing Jean.  
  
Kurt leapt away again and landed on Kitty's back. He transported her right into the room she was in before. She roared and knocked over the instruments and machinery. Kitty was still after Kurt trying to keep her busy. Beast came in from the elevator armed with a dart gun. He hit Kitty in the neck. She roared and turned to him. Kitty stood on her hind legs and gave him an open shot at her neck again. Kitty roared and swatted at him. Her vision blurred. She got down on all fours again. She salivated and attempted to find them with smell. Kitty fell over on her side. She was semiconscious and panting. 


	8. Restraints

"Is she out?" Kurt timidly asked.  
  
"Only partly." Hank said taking her pulse from her neck. "She can't move. Poor Kitty. It's very odd that her powers suddenly changed like that. It's kind of like when Jean's powers went haywire when they were evolving."  
  
"Ya." Kurt said inching close to Kitty.  
  
"Professor! Jean's hurt!" Rogue said running into the open room before the giant staircase. "Professor!"  
  
I'm right here Rogue bring her into the infirmary. Professor said, in Rogues head.  
  
Rogue carried Jean in the elevator and went straight into the infirmary. The Professor was there waiting by an empty bed. Rogue laid Jean on the bed and she came to.  
  
"...Huh? Where am I?" Jean said.  
  
"You're in the infirmary, Jean. Tell us what happened." Professor calmly said.  
  
"What? Oh yeah. Rogue saw Kitty running from her chemistry class and saw her going to the nearest bathroom. She ran and got me from class. Rogue said she heard snarling coming from the bathroom. We both went back to the bathroom, and Kitty was there, fully transformed into that beast again. The transformation was shorter than last time. Anyways, I sent Rogue to go get Kurt to teleport us out of there. When she was gone I attempted to contact Kitty. I did but she was so frightened, not angry. I couldn't get her to calm down. She backhanded me into the wall or mirror, I was knocked out after that." Jean explained afterwards.  
  
"I offered to drain Kitty, Professor. Jean told me not to because I might turn into one, too. I didn't really know if I could control it either." Rogue said. "Kurt couldn't get both of them. I touched him. I grabbed Jean and poofed out of there."  
  
"And Kitty is safely below. And restrained in the Danger Room." Hank said walking into the room with Kurt. "She's semiconscious down there."  
  
"How is she restrained?" Professor asked.  
  
"I just a pair of manacles around her wrists. She's trashed part of the lab down there. Our little Kitty is very heavy now too. I know that it may be harsh, but I don't know how she will wake up." Hank said.  
  
"Kitty woke up as herself this morning. She ran away and got ready for school before I could tell her not to." Rogue said.  
  
"That's alright Rogue. Jean, would you feel up to trying to reach Kitty again? I'll be there as back-up if you need it." The Professor said.  
  
"I would." Jean agreed.  
  
"Good. We just have to wait for her to wake up." The Professor said with a smile. 


	9. Last Chance

Kitty thrashed about and pulled at they chains in the wall. Her hearing picked up the sound of the door opening. She turned around and growled.  
  
"Easy, Kitty. We're not here to hurt you." Jean said approaching her carefully.  
  
Kitty snarled.  
  
"That's close enough Jean. I don't want you harmed. Now, let's try to track down our Kitty."  
  
Jean closed her eyes again and tried to contact Kitty.  
  
Kitty? Are you still here? Where are you?  
  
Jean! Help! I'm so frightened! How many people have I hurt? I never wanted to hurt people. Help me!  
  
Kitty! It's okay! You haven't hurt anyone. I want to help you get control of this.  
  
A long silence remained.  
  
Kitty?  
  
...You're lying. I have hurt people. I can feel tit from you, and I can smell your fear. I've hurt you. I can tell because you are weak. I never wanted to hurt anyone!  
  
No! Kitty! It's alright!  
  
No! It's not alright! I'm a monster!  
  
Kitty! Wait!  
  
Kitty roared at Jean and tried to get at her by pulling the manacles.  
  
Jean turned to face the Professor. "I lost her." Jean said with the failure in her voice.  
  
"It's alright Jean. I have another idea. If this doesn't bring her to her senses I have no idea what will." The Professor wheeled out of the room. "I have a phone call to make."  
  
The next morning they had company.  
  
"Where is my daughter? What have you done with her?" Mr. Pryde said.  
  
"Please, be calm for Kitty's sake." Professor said.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Pryde asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that her powers have grown." The Professor said trying to keep his calm. "They have evolved into something that is out of her hands right now."  
  
"What do you mean? How much of a problem could phasing through walls cause? She hasn't mentioned any problems in her e-mails home." Kitty's mother said.  
  
"Well, she's not phasing through anything. Her gene has mutated drastically and eliminated those powers and giving her new ones."  
  
"And...what are those?" Kitty's father said.  
  
"Well, that's what we need your help with. Computer, show image of camera number 3 in Sector 5. Please prepare yourselves." The Professor said sensing their rising fear.  
  
The image projected onto the monitor. He turned it so they could see. The horror stretched across their faces. Kitty was once again raging and thrashing about. Jean was in there just watching her. Making sure that she didn't hurt herself or her parents.  
  
"We have tried to reach her telepathically. She's extremely frightened by the whole thing, and that's what causing her to lose control." The Professor stated.  
  
Kitty's father stared at the Professor and her mother stared at the screen.  
  
"We think that you are our last chance of regaining Kitty." The Professor said finally. 


	10. In the Shadow of the Beast

They ventured down to Kitty's containment. They opened the door. Kitty was pacing back and forth and snarling and salivating.  
  
"Oh, Kitty..." Her mother turned into her husband and sobbed.  
  
"Kitty? That can't be you." Her father said holding her mother.  
  
Kitty growled.  
  
"Wait here, hon." He left his wife standing there and he approached Kitty. "C'mon Kitty. It's Dad. Please remember." He got closer outstretching an arm.  
  
Kitty snarled and roared at him.  
  
"C'mon, you don't mean that. It's your ol' dad. You're our itty-bitty kitty." He crouched on his knees and out-stretched his arm just before her nose.  
  
Kitty paused and sniffed the cologne.  
  
"That a girl. Do you remember me? Kitty?" He asked with a half-smile.  
  
Kitty looked up with her eyes, and then furrowed her eyebrows. She parted her lips in a snarl and flashed her white teeth. She snapped at her father who pulled away and fell to the floor.  
  
He sighed grievously and turned to his wife. "Come, let's go home dear. We've lost our daughter."  
  
She sobbed loudly with the tears running down her face. "Why? Why?" She repeated over and over again. They were in the doorframe to the room and she repeated, "Why? Why? Why has our daughter become such a monster?" Jean helped them out of the room.  
  
When the door closed, something hit home in Kitty's mind. Her parents' sayings kept running through her head. They echoed louder and louder. Especially, the last two sentences.  
  
Why...? Why? Why has our daughter become such a monster? Come, let's go home dear. We've lost our daughter. Monster... 


End file.
